


Parental Instinct

by Purrjurer



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Animal Behavior, Blood, Cleaning, Demon tongue, Father/Son Incest, Grooming, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post DMC 5Drabble
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrjurer/pseuds/Purrjurer
Summary: 神啊，你从天上看顾着我；我爸在舔我脸上的恶魔血，我该怎么办。-Nero/Vergil父子情。中文翻译 forParental Instinctby demonshanes.
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Parental Instinct

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Parental Instinct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188999) by [demonshanes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshanes/pseuds/demonshanes). 



> 作者注：  
> 我给我男票说了这篇，他说好色，我说才没有只是很亲密不要搞错  
> 好吧是有点色不要怪我  
> 发生在dmc5后；Vergil从魔界回来后就差不多住在了Devil May Cry，Nero很想得到来自他从未拥有过的父亲的肢体接触，我在又在打dmc5然后沾满血的Nero太那个了谢谢卡普空
> 
> 译者注：  
> 色死了  
> 没有beta很抱歉

_九月四日；晚上_ _9:44_

 _格林大街有_ _Red Empusa_ _出没。正在组织疏散，立刻采取进攻性措施。_

Nero把信撕碎扔进了垃圾桶里，指头上的红色弄脏了纸片。实际情况比信上写的轻松得多，Nero很快就把恶魔解决了。不妙的是，有Red Empusa意味着会有很多，超多的血。Nero几乎被浇了个透，他脱下外套抱在手里，感觉衣服已经被恶魔血泡得变重了许多。他把衣服扔到椅背上，一屁股坐进嘎吱作响的脏沙发里。反正沙发上到处都是来源不明的污渍，多点血迹也没什么要紧。而且他很 _确定_ 这只是血，鬼知道这沙发之前经历过什么。

Qliphoth事件之后，生活的节奏逐渐放慢，最后陷入一种让人烦躁的停滞状态，一个月差不多只有一件活，那还是运气好接得到的情况。Redgrave和Fortuna之间的时间差变得模糊不清，他快要无聊死了。Dante一直都在，揽下据说“我侄子有点应付不来”的工作，Nero想到就一肚子火；Lady和Trish毫无规律地来了又走，而Nico基本没有离开过他的身边，无论是狩猎恶魔还是回Fortuna找Kyrie顺便维护设备。Nero并不孤单，一点也不。

但这里还有Vergil。

Vergil有点……古怪。他在Devil May Cry里有一席之地，否则几个月前他们从魔界回来的时候Dante就会把他踢出去了。他生活在自己的小空间里，没人去质询或者打扰他。Dante对他显然有额外留心，但他看起来相当温顺，一点也没有邪恶的意图。无论之前发生过什么，他现在已经无意追求力量，甚至没兴趣杀死自己的弟弟了。

Vergil很安静，像只存在于自己空间中的一道影子或一缕游魂，Nero讨厌这样。他一辈子没有父亲，而当他终于找到的时候——自始至终，Vergil就算和他待在一间房里也不会意识到他的存在，除非他打他一拳。 

Nero叹着气，用沾满血的手抹了把脸。这种周旋让人疲惫，而且就算Nero能试着和对方正面交谈，他也不知道自己能多久不发脾气，这点时间够不够他俩增进感情。

他背后的门缓缓打开，Vergil从二楼拾级而下，从高处眯着眼睛打量Nero。Nero转过去盯着父亲看了一会儿，又转回来倒在了沙发里。他思考着该说什么，什么都行，但他实在是太累了，Vergil想玩什么猫捉老鼠的心理游戏他都没兴趣陪。

这里只有他们两人，如果想要聊天的话，现在就是最好的机会。他张开嘴，可是一句话也蹦不出来，只好舔舔嘴唇，尝到了上面恶魔血液的强烈味道。令人惊讶的是，Vergil从背后接近他时，率先开口说话了。

“你全身都 _浸透_ 了恶魔的血。你刚才在做什么？”Vergil一如既往的冷漠疏离。

Nero自嘲地挥挥手。“做我一直做的事。工作。”从上方传来的温暖呼吸让他绷紧了神经。他父亲从来没有离他这么近过，不对，他从曾不靠近任何人。

Vergil嗯了一声表示明白。“你把血迹弄得到处都是，还把那件血淋淋的外套放在这里唯一一把干净的椅子上。”

Nero只能以笑声回应。随后他站了起来，走向父亲与他面对面。“我从来不知道你有闲心管家务事，尤其是我的事。”

Nero的语气只能用挑衅形容，甚至有些嘲讽的意思。但Vergil眼也不眨，只是凑得更近了一些，嗅了嗅儿子身上的血腥味。

Nero感到一阵不安，但父亲终于接近他了。这让他心跳加速，站在原地一动不动。

直到Vergil伸出尖锐湿滑的舌头，沿着Nero的脸颊舔了一下。

Nero吓呆了。反应过来之后，他猛地跳起来，把Vergil推到一边。

“你他妈干啥？！”他大声喊道，用手背擦着被舔过的地方，但只是把脸上的血迹弄得更脏。Vergil却是一副不为所动的样子。

“我不能放任你在店里这样走来走去，到处留下恶魔的污秽之物，尤其是在Dante回来之前。”Vergil走到沙发前坐下，抱起双臂翘着腿，姿势有些僵硬但仍然稳如泰山，然后招了招手让Nero也过来。Nero心中的人类部分叫他快点离开，叫他骂他一顿拔腿就跑。但是另外一些，位于内心更深处的部分，正在为Vergil _尖叫_ ，求他过去坐下来，渴望知道父亲想对他做什么。

最终，尽管占比很小，他心中的另一部分拽着他走到Vergil身边坐下，身体因为期待和恐惧不断颤抖。终于能接近父亲实在是太让人愉快了。Nero吞了口口水，看着Vergil放平双腿，伸出手臂，微微抬起身体靠近自己。

Vergil一只手优雅地护住Nero的后脑勺，手指梳理着被血染红的头发。此时，Nero的身体仍在发抖。

“放松，Nero。”

这听起来如同一道命令，Nero忽然感觉自己肌肉不再紧张，父亲的触碰融化了他。Vergil又俯身靠近，温暖的鼻息打在他皮肤表面干涸的血迹上。Nero像害怕挨打似的下意识躲开，但Vergil的手再一次把他推了过来。

Vergil再次伸出舌头，前端尖锐，带着潮湿的唾液，轻柔地舔过Nero的颧骨。一次，两次，他找到了某种节奏，仿佛一只舔舐自己幼崽的狮子。让人放松的感觉洗刷全身，Nero感觉自己在扬起脸迎合父亲舌头留下的微小刺痒。

Vergil低下头，舔掉了未干的液体，舌尖又掠过那些干燥的痕迹。Nero忽然倒在了父亲怀里，全靠对方的手臂支撑才没有滑到地上，Vergil顺势舔掉了他雪白头发沾染的血迹。当Vergil那条非人类的舌头划过他的脖子，带着温暖和安抚之意来到他耳后的时候，Nero满足地哼哼起来，沉溺于父亲给予的亲密之中。

Nero额头靠在Vergil胸口，倾听着那里的深沉震动，宛如猫科动物的愉快 _咕噜_ 。Vergil带爪的双手轻轻滑到Nero腰侧，把他举了起来，换成张开双腿坐在自己腿上的姿势。Vergil撩起Nero的衣服，露出被渗透布料的血迹弄脏的皮肤，又张开嘴清理此处的污渍。Nero只是在父亲的抚摸下轻轻颤抖，这样的接触让他从疲惫中恢复了许多。他的恶魔也同样享受，发出的咕噜声几乎和Vergil的一样响。Vergil的舌头一路向上，直到舔干净他的锁骨。

这弄得他湿漉漉的，从别人的角度看实在是有点恶心，但Nero脑子已经被这种原始的满足感占据了，他知道只有通过这种方法才能享受到。而Vergil同样如此，他继续着清理工作，直到能碰到的地方都变得干干净净。

感觉到清理结束，Nero从Vergil腿上爬下来，枕着父亲的膝盖躺在了沙发上。心满意足的Vergil用手背擦了擦嘴，双手把Nero抱了起来。而Nero，尽管不知道发生了什么，但仍旧一脸平静。

“你还是要好好洗个澡。”Vergil思考着说。Nero只是摇头，内啡肽让他晕乎乎的。

“我不用。”他嘀咕着。

Vergil又在他脸颊上舔了一下，结束了他昏昏沉沉的恍惚状态。Nero突然扎进父亲怀里，双手搂住Vergil的肩膀。

“什么——我没事我可以自己走！”他不安地扭来扭去，不过没有真的要挣脱的意思。

Vergil已经走向了楼梯，朝着浴室的方向。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：完全自我放飞的一篇  
> 恶魔大概就跟这个世界里的狮子差不多，会呼噜噜还会舔他们的崽


End file.
